Dean
DayZ Diablo II |real_name = Dean Elazab |birthday = March 18, 1991 (age 28) |twitter = https://twitter.com/deanelazab |instagram = https://www.instagram.com/deanelazab |twitch = https://www.twitch.tv/balmung135 }} Dean Elazab is one of the main cast members of Hardcore, and has appeared in every season except Starbound. He is often considered the loudmouth of the group, making him either loved or hated by the viewers. He is the brunt of many jokes in Hardcore season, often about him dying first, and often gets along with newcomers. History Minecraft #1 Dean played as Haseo from .Hack in the first season of Hardcore. Dean had never played Minecraft prior to the season and had to be assisted by more experienced players early on. Dean was very curious and liked to explore. He went on multiple adventures throughout the season, usually with other players like Austin, McJones, and Jon and often got into trouble during said adventures. Despite having no prior experience with the game and being fairly reckless, Dean did surprisingly well. He made it all the way to the End, but was killed by an enderman during the fight with the Ender Dragon. Dean was the fifth and final player to die in the season. DayZ In heavy contrast to , Dean had a lot of prior experience going into DayZ, and was probably the most knowledgeable cast member. Dean started the season in Kamenka and quickly met up with Austin and Barry in the Balota airstrip area. The three of them ran from some zombies and lost them by going up to the roof of the control tower and climbing the ladder back down. However, they were all separated temporarily when they tried to run away from more zombies that were outside the control tower. Eventually Jon found the airstrip and met up with Dean and Austin. The three of them tried to escape more zombies using the control tower method again. The plan backfired, however, and the three of them got cornered on the roof of the building when a zombie climbed up the ladder and blocked their exit. Austin glitched through the railing on the edge of the roof and fell to his death, and Jon also fell off and survived the fall, but got killed by zombies. Dean ran past the zombies on the roof and climbed back down to the ground. He then met back up with Barry, and the two of them headed over to Chernogorsk (or "Cherno") while trying to run away from a bunch of zombies. Dean and Barry got to Chernogorsk and tried to run inside a building, but they were both shot and killed instantly by a sniper before they could get inside. Dean was the fourth to die in the season, getting killed mere seconds before Barry in the second episode of the season. Terraria #1 Terraria is another game that Dean had very little experience with before playing Hardcore. While caving, McJones stepped on a pressure plate that released a boulder from above. This killed both him and Dean. Minecraft #2 Dean started out by playing as Haseo from .hack again, but he intended to play as Marth from the Fire Emblem series, and later switched to a Marth skin in . Early on, he and PBG found a Jungle Temple that he wanted to raid. However, McJones falsely informed them that there are bombs inside, so they decided not to tackle it just yet. Later on, he returned to the temple with McJones and Barry. This season started the joke that Dean always dies first. When a multitude of mobs gathered at the party's front door, Dean attempted to take them out. Unfortunately for him, Dean was slaughtered by the mobs. After Dean's death, his memory lived on through the Dean Sword. Originally wielded by McJones, the Dean Sword accompanied Barry in the eponymous , where an insane Barry could feel Dean's spirit as it spoke to him through lines he had previously spoken in Hardcore. Diablo II Dean played Diablo II as a Necromancer. Throughout Diablo II, the team considered Dean their most valuable player because of the skeletons he was able to summon. However, he died in episode 10 after being killed in only one or two hits. Minecraft #3 Dean played as Ragna the Bloodedge from the BlazBlue series. Once again, Dean died first. Almost thirty seconds after asking McJones to "watch Dean's back for Creepers" Dean was killed by a creeper explosion. The death was not caught on camera. MineZ #1 Dean played as Kamina from Tegen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Dean had very little luck this season. Early on, he was infected by a zombie, but was cured by PBG after the two teams met up. He was infected again when the group made it to Sirus, but lived again after the server restarted and erased Dean's character. This still wasn't enough, as Dean was infected a third time. Dean told the party to leave him behind once they made it to the Pirate Ship. Dean's footage corrupted, so the viewers were unable to see him die at the Pirate Ship. Terraria #2 After journeying to the edges of the world, Dean challenged PBG to a race back home. Although PBG survived, Dean was left to die by overworld enemies. Minecraft #4 Dean played as Hisoka from Hunter X Hunter. Dean survived the season to the end. He made it to the Ocean Monument, and was able to take out all three of the Elder Guardian bosses. After making it out, Dean won the Battle Royale against the other three survivors, PBG, McJones, and SpaceHamster. After winning, he drowned himself in the water, concluding the season. Minecraft #5 Dean played as Speed-O-Sound Sonic from One Punch Man. After the team spends the first night in a makeshift cave house, Dean spends the next day looking for food while the rest of the team builds a new house in a nearby field. Dean briefly explores a nearby cave with Jared, and McJones before the team returns to the house for the night. Dean crafts himself an iron pickaxe during the night and the next morning, Dean goes with PBG, Ray, and Barry to mine underneath the house. Dean digs into a cave entrance and the four begin exploring it, with Dean fighting several of the mobs the group comes across. At one point, Ray is nearly killed by a "wiggly squiggly", but Dean helps him kill it, though he is also nealy killed by a different zombie. The four return to the house to smelt some more armor and reunite with the rest of the group. Once the group is back together, they decide to go back into the cave to find some more iron. Dean finds an abandoned mineshaft in the cave and the rest of the group (except PBG) decide to explore it with him. The group finds a cave spider spawner and Barry is poisoned by one of the spiders and is knocked into a web in front of the spawner. Dean calls for the others to help Barry, but is unable to help him as a spider kills him. The team returns to the house after Barry's death, before returning so they can find obsidian to build the nether portal. The team gathers obsidian in a ravine in the cave and Jared is killed by a spider knocking him into a pool a lava. Dean and Ray blame Jeff for Jared's death due to him not filling up him bucket by climbing a waterfall. The group returns to the house and Dean wins the raffle for one of the diamond swords. Dean helps build the second floor of the house before the team enters the Nether. The group finds a Nether fortress with a blaze spawner inside. PBG and McJones leave to search for nether wart while Dean, Ray, and Jeff stay behind to farm blaze rods at the spawner. After the three collect enough blaze rods, they decide to start mining through the netherrack to find more nether wart. While digging through the netherrack, Ray accidentally opens up a vein of lava that spills onto Dean and burns him to death. Dean was the third person to die this season. Terraria #3 After helping PBG fight some monsters outside the house, Dean goes digging underneath the house along with the rest of the team. Dean groups up with Lucahjin and the two form "Team New Kids" due to their shared inexperience with Terraria. The team splits up into two groups after returning to the house, with Dean choosing Lucah and McJones to be on his team. The three travel underground to explore a series of ice caves nearby. While exploring the caves, Dean saves Lucah and McJones from suffocating under slush by pointing out their draining health. The three continue exploring the caves and find a spider den, and Dean attempts to persuade McJones to stop digging around the den. McJones eventually convinces Dean and Lucah to follow him and attempts to drown the spiders. However, Dean accidentally causes the water to flood the chamber they are in, nearly drowning the three of them. The three continue exploring but don't find much more and eventually decide to recall home. After the two groups reunite, they decide to explore the desert to the right of the house. However they are quickly swarmed by antlions and barely manage to escape. Dean returns to the house and eventually the group decides to explore underground some more. While Dean attempts to dig through a small pool of water, ProtonJon is suddenly killed by a boulder trap while exploring on his own. The team returns to the surface shortly afterwards and decides to travel to the Crimson to find more items. After returning from the Crimson, the team builds an arena to fight the Eye of Cthulhu in and finds a crimson altar to craft the summoning item. The team defeats the Eye of Cthulhu and Dean smelts the Crimtaine ores the boss dropped. While fishing, Dean and Lucah find matching rainhats and mess around with the fallen stars in their inventory. Dean continues fishing off camera along with McJones and Lucah when Jeff suddenly falls to his death from the Eye of Cthulhu arena. Dean grabs Jeff's items and sorts through them and after a brief funeral for Jon and Jeff, the team travels to the Crimson to fight the Brain of Cthulhu. Despite Dean's game crashing during the fight, the team defeats the boss and Dean collects the tissue samples and uses it to make a crimson pickaxe. While breaking crimson hearts to summon the boss again, McJones finds staff that summons an acid rain cloud and gives it to Dean. The team defeats the Brain again and Dean makes sets of Crimtane armor for the team after returning home. The group decides to find the fallen meteorite so they can mine it for ore. Once the meteorite is found, Dean starts mining it with his crimson pickaxe while the rest of the team protects him. While mining the meteorite, PBG repeatedly jumps into a meteorite block by accident and burns to death. Dean continues to mine the meteorite some more before the team returns home and builds PBG's grave. Afterwards, the team travels to the Jungle to find more life crystals and Dean goes fishing while waiting out a sandstorm and finds an item to summon a mini-minotaur. The team finds a large beehive in the underground jungle and decides to fight the Queen Bee The four defeat the Queen Bee and continue exploring the caves and find some more life crystals.After returning from the jungle, the team travels to the dungeon to fight Skeletron. Once Skeletron is defeated, the team explores the inside of dungeon. After exploring the dungeon for a while, the team starts preparing to leave when Dean backs up into a spike trap without realizing it and dies. Dean was the fourth person to die this season. MineZ #2 Dean played as Katsuki Bakugo from Boku no Hero Academia in MineZ #2. While Team 1 was searching for supplies at Stonehenge, Dean got attacked by two zombies and took heavy damage, but lived. He took a potion of healing, which replenished some health, but he was still hurt, and the team had to wait about two minutes before they could heal him again. After leaving Stonehenge, Team 1 went to a ruined fort to search for armor. Dean, who was still hurt and couldn’t be healed for another minute or so, ran inside the ruined fort ahead of the rest of the team. He opened the first chest inside the ruined fort, which just so happened to be a trap chest. A zombie came out of the chest and hit Dean multiple times, killing him. Dean was the first to die in the season. Minecraft #6 Dean played as Naruto from the anime of the same name. Over the past couple of years, Dean had steadily become more knowledgeable and became one of the leaders of the group in Minecraft Season 6, especially when Chad, Dodger, Jared, and him went and explored the Jungle. He defeats the Wither and survives the season with Chad and Jeff. Minecraft #7 Dean played as Kazuma Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho. On their way back to the house, the group spotted an enderman and went to fight, Dean was getting rushed by the enderman and was killed by it shortly after Quotes Player Descriptions }} }} }} }} Minecraft #1 DayZ Minecraft #5 Terraria #3 Trivia * All of Dean's first deaths have taken place in the fifth episodes of their respective seasons. * Though he's clueless for most games the group plays, Dean has way more knowledge than the rest of the team on DayZ. * In Minecraft and MineZ, Dean refers to Baby Zombies/Pigmen as "Wiggly Squigglies", infection as "Zombie AIDS", Iron as "Copper", and Ghasts as "BIG YELLEY SCREAMEY BABIES”. * Dean is the first Hardcore member to die twice in a row, as he was the last to die before the goal was achieved in Terraria #3, and was the first to die in the following season, MineZ #2. Category:Recurring Players